


Tango: Phichit

by stepintomy_candystore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Rent AU, Songfic, Tango: Maureen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepintomy_candystore/pseuds/stepintomy_candystore
Summary: Yuuri knows too well what Seung Gil is going throught with Phichit as his boyfriend. He has been there, too.Inspired by the song Tango: Maureen from Rent





	Tango: Phichit

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the song: https://youtu.be/HD3qCXjv3yU

Three knocks on the door. Seung Gil stands up to open it, almost slams it in the other's face. Yuuri Katsuki, ex-boyfriend to Phichit Chulanont. _My_ Phichit Chulanont, Seung thinks. 

He is short and sweet. "I told him not to call you." 

Yuuri fidgets with his hands, not looking at Seung Gil's face. "Um... Phichit tends to do that but... Can I help you since I'm here?" 

Seung Gil was ready to close the door again when he glances at the broken laptop he'd been trying to fix for the past hour. 

Sighing, he just steps out of the way and Yuuri walks in, muttering "great" to himself.

"So... What's the problem?"

Yuuri leaves his backpack on the ground, saying a plain "excuse me" before placing himself on the chair next to the computer. Seung Gil explains it briefly, trying to sound at least a bit simpathic.

But he is so annoyed, annoyed at everything. First, how Phichit asked him to stay at the hotel room fixing his laptop while he went out with the others. Second, how he had _agreed._ "It's important, baby. Please," he had said with pouted lips and how could he deny it? Now, he was also stuck with Yuuri in that room, when it was clear that he was still in love with Phichit. And Seung Gil had to swallow his pride and jealousy because he actually needed his fucking help. 

He was standing behind Yuuri, not knowing what to do and this annoyed him even more. He sighs again and sits down on the bed, still, trying to go as invisible as possible. 

At one point, Yuuri stops what he's doing with the notebook and with a malicious, knowing grin on his lips, turns to stare at Seung Gil. 

"So," he starts. "How are you and Phichit going?"

Seung Gil says nothing. Yuuri's grin grows as he thinks "got him." He continues his teasing. "Well, well... I think you fell for our beloved thai baby's dance."

He turns around again to see the result of his words. Seung Gil remains silent, but this time he looks up to face Yuuri, as if asking him to go on. 

Taking that chance, Yuuri stands up from his task and starts motioning with his hands. "Look, I... I've known Phichit's... _Dating style_ for a while and I can tell he's doing to you what he's done to me- and many others before us. I mean, has he ever, y'know, asked for a kiss when you were mad at him, for example?"

Noticing the shift in Seung Gil's imaculate composure, Yuuri sees he's touched a wound. He is double careful, but keeps going. "And you often go insane with him but never quite want to leave him?" 

Composuse vanishes thoroughly. Seung Gil's voice grows louder and his perfectly unexpressive mien breaks into a grimace. "Yes, yes, and... Oh he knows I hate it, yet he keeps talking about other boys, again and again. His favorite hobby is annoying me." 

"Yet, you always end up doing what he wants."

Seung Gil is jealous that Yuuri knows so much about Phichit as much as he's relieved to have someone relatable to talk about it. It just didn't have to be _so_ relatable. 

"Of course I do what he wants," he says, tone mildly frustrated. "He's Phichit Chulanont, who could ever deny him anything?"

"And this is why you are here instead of out there dining with him and the others." 

Seung Gil raises one eyebrow at the statement. "Now let me remind you, he called you and here you are, too." 

A defeated grin pops up on Yuuri's lips. "Touche. I guess... Once you fall on Phichit's tango you never really get rid of it." 

Seung Gil blinks, surprised. There, there was the confession, loud and clear, that Yuuri never stopped loving Phichit. The korean is invaded wih a feeling of nausea. Yuuri was not the only one. People would line up for Phichit if he winked, and that was an understandable reason for Seung to feel insecure. But Phichit had chosen him, right?

It takes Seung Gil a moment to realize Yuuri is holding out his hand to him. "May I have one dance?" he asks. 

After a moment analizing if it was just more teasing or if he meant it, the korean man straighens his coat, his chin sighly poiting up, and grabs Yuuri's hand, letting him pull him up and lead them on an improvised tango on the small hotel room.

Yuuri is surprised at the other's skill. "Where'd you learn to tango?" 

Seung Gil ignores the question, and they keep just dancing their silent dance.

He then is the one to break apart and clear his throat, as if saying "enough." Yuuri just grins, obnoxiously, while nodding to himself. 

He turns his attention back to the laptop and after a while, a long while in Seung Gil's perception, finally makes it. 

A picture of Seung Gil and Phichit, both smiling, pops up on the device's background. Silence. Seung Gil stares at it, as a slight panic fills him again.

He understands he'll never bring himself to risk loosing those moments like the one in the picture, and Phichit knew that. He could do whatever he felt like and still, Seung Gil would always be crawling back to him. 

He sights, still staring at the picture. "My Phichit..." He whispers. Yuuri grins again. This time it's out of solidarity instead of mocking. "He's got you wrapped around his finger, doesn't he?" 

Seung Gil just smiles, as if accepting his fate, and nods. "I know, I know, I'm fucked up. Can't live with him or without him."

**Author's Note:**

> Go watch Rent yall this musical is my shit


End file.
